The Spirit God
by LillylovesCaskett
Summary: AU, S5 final - Rick let's Kate go at the swings so she can start a new life in DC without him, but one night Kate gets in a car crash and instead of waking up in a hospital, she meets a spirit god who offers her a deal to redo the past year over a again, undo all her mistakes... but there is a catch.(C4,not a chapter but important)
1. Chapter 1

"Castle!" She screams his name over and over again, her voice frantic as he walks away from her. She nearly falls when she sits back down on the swing, all of her strength completely gone.

He watches her as he gets into his car. He sees her crying her heart and eyes out, People would say that he was crazy, stupid even, to let go of someone who he waited four years for. But this way she can start a new life in DC, without the worry of him tying her down.

The day turns into the night, and the cool evening air swirls around Kate. She walks back home, mascara lining her cheeks. People are staring at the poor girl walking down the street but she doesn't care. She had the whole world, and she let it slip away. She turned into the person she hated most and didn't wan to be.

He spends that afternoon and night writing the last Nikki Heat book that will ever exist. And to top it off, the last book he will ever write. "I'm done," He says as he slams the copy onto Gina's desk. "With the book. No, with writing."

"What happened?" Gina asks.

"Don't pretend you care." He spits back bitterly before walking away, leaving her puzzled.

She has two weeks before she has to leave. She spends the first week wallowing in bed, eating ice cream and watching every sad movie she can find on Netflix. The next week she tries pulling herself together, but gets as far as out of bed. She spends her time packing up her life. All of Castle's things and pictures go in a separate box.

A month later and they have both hit rock bottom. One is trying to work through her pain. The other; he doesn't know what he's doing.

It's raining heavily in DC; roads are shut down and streets are flooded. The thunder booms and the lighting lights up the night. Kate is forced to drive down a dimly lit road to avoid the traffic. She drives, the rain is heavy. The road feels long, like it's going on forever. She accelerates, trying to find a sign that there's an end to this, until she hits a speed bump and loses control of her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett wakes up on what feels like cold tile. Her head is pounding and everything aches. She's about to get up when she hears a voice in the corner of the room.

"Easy." A man appears with a soft demeanor.

Beckett can't help but become frantic. "Who are you? Where am I? Why dos everything ache?"

"You were in a car crash." The man answers calmly as if he knew what she was going to say.

"So I'm in the hospital?" She's confused, why is she on the floor?

"No."

"Are you holding me hostage?"

"No, I'm your spirit god." The man grins at her.

"My what?" Kate can feel her stomach flip as if she's going to throw up. She just wants to know what's going on.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." He gestures towards a mirror that Kate hadn't noticed before.

"A mirror?" She trying to understand what's going on.

"Not just any mirror. Step through it and I'll show you what it looks like in New York at the moment."

Against her better judgement, Kate steps towards the mirror and is standing with the strange man in the loft, just like that.

The man on the couch is playing with a little, red box. His eyes are filled with sadness, empty gin glasses scattered around him. He doesn't look like Castle.

"Rick?" She's shocked and worried and so heartbroken.

"He can't hear or see you." The man tells her evenly.

"Please don't tell me the box in his hands is what I think it is." She closes her eyes tight and takes a shaky breath.

"It is."

"He was going to ask me to marry him?" Tears pricked at her eyes.

"Yes."

She face palms herself. "Oh gosh, I'm so stupid.

"Come on, let's go. Next up is the precinct."

In the blink of an eye, they're standing in the middle of the bullpen. It looks the same until they hear heels clicking and then stop when a woman sits down at Beckett's desk.

"Who is that?" She questions and notices Castle's chair is gone and so are her elephants.

"The new detective, Cindy."

"You've got to be joking." Beckett can't help but see the woman's overly blonde hair and pronounced chest.

"Don't be fooled," the man says, "she passed with flying colors."

And just like that, the precinct fades and they are back in the room they started in. Tears stream down her cheeks as she processes everything she's seen today.

"Wish you could take it back?"

"Yes, so much, but you're about to tell me that I can't." She runs a hand through her hair, anxiety coursing through her.

"No, I'm going to make your wish come true." the man grins like he did before.

"What's the catch?"

"You, my girl, are very smart."

"Tell me." She growls, needing answers.

"The catch is, I'm going to send you back to New York, back to where you and your boyfriend first started dating. Only you will know about this whole second chance. Everyday will be the same, but when the case comes up and the DC offer materializes." The man pauses, thinking she understands.

"What, what if I mess this up?" Kate rubs her forehead in exhaustion.

"If you mess up, that's it. No more. I'll send you back. Everyone in New York, apart from your dad, will forget you and you will forget them."

'What happens if I don't?"

"If you turn down the job and don't go for the interview and he still proposes." He pauses again, knowing she's a smart girl.

"I would say yes." She practically screams.

"Okay, so you say yes, then you start living your own story and I leave."

"But will I remember you?"

"No."

She grins. "I'm in."

The man nods. "Okay, step through this door."


	3. Chapter 3

**(5x02)**

Beckett watches as the news reporter flirts with her boyfriend. Great, she gets to see that again. As if once wasn't enough. What if she gets there at the wrong time and see more than the first time?

Then she remembers that she can change what is going to happen. He's about to answer her question, and Kate can't think of a plan quick enough. So without thinking, she shouts, "Cut!"

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at her strangely. The reporter looks anger. Kate isn't even sorry.

Rick runs off set and takes her aside. "Kate, what's gotten into you?" Yelling cut on live TV!"

"I wasn't thinking."

"You were the one that wanted to keep things quiet, but screaming in the middle of a live broadcast, people are going to catch on."

Kate huffs and tells him her reasons. "She wears a bikini on her dates. And why does it have to be at your loft? It's entirely too close to the bedroom."

Rick runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, you know I wouldn't have taken it anywhere other than the kitchen."

"So you were going to say yes?" She crosses her arms.

"I don't know what I was going to say."

She decided this was the perfect opportunity to use her "gift". Besides, you told me the other night that we could go on a date. It's a lie.

"I did?" He's confused.

'Yes." She nods her head, sealing the deal.

"Okay, so what do you want to do for our date?" He holds her hand as they walk out of the studio.

"Oh, remember when Alexis graduated and you invited me to have a movie night, but that never happened? Let's do that."

"Okay, sure. I like movie nights." He smiles at her and leads her out onto the sidewalk.

"Great, babe." Damn, she never said "babe" this early the last time.

And he notices it. "Did you just call me babe?"

She bites her lip, but answers confidently. "Yes I did."

He pulls her into his side and kisses her temple. "I like it, it's cute."


	4. Chapter 4

okay,let pretend that Eric never happened.

"Eric,who?"

I really want to get along with people on this fansite cause I love getting along with people,lets face no point in get in a fight over a TV show it's not real,I'm not saying that I'm not in the wrong cause I kinda of I'm and I'm going to admit but if we cant keep our nasty comments to ourselves then its going to be hard to get along.

i really don't want to fight with everyone,I can't stand fighting so if your looking for someone to fight with,wrong person and we all have different views and theories.


End file.
